


healthy appetite

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: As Lance's little housewife, Lyra's favorite duty is keeping him fed.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	healthy appetite

Lyra gets an early start making dinner, because she has so much to cook before Lance gets home. She is usually done eating her dinner by the time he arrives, so that there is plenty of room on the table for everything that she has made for him, and she can just stand by and watch him eat. That is always her favorite part of the evening- getting to watch her husband eat.

They aren’t actually married yet, because she is not yet old enough, but they live together and she takes care of him like his little housewife, and she absolutely loves it. She is so glad that she gets to live like this with him, and much prefers it to traveling around, like she did before she and Lance fell in love. Now, she spends her days taking care of him, while he takes care of the whole region, as the champion and as everyone’s hero.

He has quite the appetite, and must need a lot of energy for everything that he does. She gets up early in the morning to make him a big breakfast and to pack his lunch, and she is waiting for him at night with his dinner ready right when he walks in the door. All of this is more than worth it to her just to know that she is making Lance happy, but this part is especially fun, because she gets to watch him put away everything that she has made for him.

“It looks amazing like always, darling,” he praises her as he sits down at the table. Lyra grins and blushes, pleased by the same compliment that she gets every day. He wastes no more time, tearing into the meal in front of him with gusto, and Lyra watches in amazement, never quite sure where he manages to put it all, or how a man his size has such a big appetite.

Though, if she were to be entirely honest, she would have to admit that he looks like he is starting to put on some weight, since she moved in with him and took over the cooking…

By the time he is nearly done, she can hardly stand still, face flushed as she squirms in place. Lance looks up at her, noticing the state she is in, and he gives her a playful smile as he says, “It really is amazing. You’ve outdone yourself again.”

“Do you think you can finish it all?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

“Of course I can. I’m nearly full, but I can finish what’s left.”

“And what about dessert?” she asks. “I baked a cake, so…”

“I always have room for dessert,” he says, and she bites her lip. “Still, it might be easier if you helped feed me.”

Her heart is racing now, and she nods. “I’ll go get it, while you finish up.” With that, she heads back to the kitchen, legs shaking as she does. She takes a moment to compose herself before picking up the cake and carrying it back out with just a fork, knowing that there is no need to cut him a slice. When she emerges from the kitchen, Lance is just finishing up the last bite, and she trembles as she approaches him.

“That looks amazing too,” he says. “I can’t wait to try it.”

It is hard to keep her hands from shaking as she stabs the cake with the fork, pulling off pieces to feed to him, especially with the way that Lance indulgently moans at the first taste. But somehow she manages to keep feeding him, bite by bite as she watches the cake disappear. For someone who claimed to be nearly full, he has no trouble eating the entire cake, but of course Lyra was expecting this. This is by far the most exciting part of the night, and by the time the cake is cleared away, she is certain that she has soaked through her panties.

“Are you full now?” she asks in a soft voice, barely trusting herself to be able to speak.

Lance nods and says, “Absolutely stuffed. But, you know…I do have room for another dessert.” It is a lame line, one that he says nearly every night, and every time, it gets her just as excited. She is so shaky while she clears the table that he gets up to help her, to make it go by faster. He knows that she is impatient for his next dessert- when he lays her back on the table and eats her out, finally satisfying the excitement that has built up all through dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
